Max dans The Game
by Wylfy Woolf
Summary: Mon nom est Max, juste MAX. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre informateur qui n'a plus moyens de vendre ces information ! Comment vous dire... On m'a largué dans un autre monde... Naruto, vous connaissez ? Crack!Fic
1. Prologue

_**Salut, salut tout le monde !**_

 _ **Alors, pour tout vous dire, il y avait des fautes dans mon prologue donc j'ai corrigé tout ça et voilà ! Je reposte donc et en plus je vais mettre mon Disclaimer ! En plus de mes remerciement pour m'avoir corrigé !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto !**_

 _ **The Gamer à Sung Sang-Young !**_

 _ **Et l'histoire et mes Ocs à moi !**_

 _ **Voilà, voilà bonne lecture !**_

 _VoilàVoilà_

Prologue :

-Hooooo, le mal de crâne que j'ai.

J'ouvre les yeux et les referme aussitôt, pourquoi il y a tant de soleil ?! J'inspire un bon coup et ouvre lentement mes yeux pour m'habituer à la luminosité. Une fois ouvert je vois le ciel.

-POURQUOI JE VOIS LE CIEL ?!

Je me redresse d'un coup et oui, je ne suis pas chez moi.

-MAIS JE SUIS OU ?!

Je regarde autour de moi, paniqué. Je suis dans une clairière, okay, ça peux aller. Entouré d'une forêt, c'est moins bien mais je peux l'encaisser. Par contre, ce que je ne peux pas encaisser, c'est l'écran bleu qui flotte devant moi.

-MAIS C'EST QUOI CE PUTAIN D'ECRAN ?!

Oui, je panique. Toute personne normal le ferait, nan ? J'en sais rien et franchement, c'est pas le plus important. En plus ma panique viens de disparaître, pas de quoi paniquer, non ?! Je regarde mieux l'écran et voie quelque chose d'écrit.

 **Vous avez dormi par terre, bravo la propreté. Vos HP et PO ont été restaurés à 15%. Toute les maladies ou effets négatifs sont guérie. Hip, hip, hip, houra.**

Nan...

-ME DIT PAS QUE JE SUIS DANS UN PUTAIN DE JEU VIDEO AVEC UN HUMOUR DE MERDE !

Je regarde encore et oui je suis dans un putain de jeu vidéo avec un humour de merde. Je ne vois qu'une seule personne qui peux faire ça. En faite il y en a d'autres mais bon.

-NARAKU ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! ET DISPARAIT PUTAIN D'ECRAN !

Au moins je me suis débarrassé de l'écran. Donc si je réfléchis bien, je suis dans un jeu vidéo ? Ça veut dire que j'ai des stats, des compétences et tout pleins d'autre trucs ? Il faut que je regarde tout ça au plus vite.

 **Pour avoir pensé à quelque chose d'intelligent pour la première fois de votre vie +1 Int.**

-CE PUTAIN DE JEU SE MOQUE DE MOI !

Je continue de hurler pour me défouler et m'assoie sur un tronc pas trop loin d'où je me tiens.

-Bon je dois juste trouver comment fonctionne ce jeux. Déjà, voir si j'ai une page de stats. Stats ? Personnage ? Statut ?

 **Statut :**

-Je suis trop fort !

 **Nom : Max (Maxence) Shade**

-C'EST PAS LA PEINE DE RAJOUTER MAXENCE !

 **The Gamer**

 **Niveau : 1 Exp- 0/150**

 **HP (Santé) : 150/150 (1HP par minute)**

 **PO (Pouvoirs) : 100/100 (1PO par minute)**

 **Titre : L'Informateur**

-Ça, ça peux aller, je pense...

 **For (Force) : 1**

 **Vit (Vitesse) : 1**

 **Agi (Agilité) : 1**

 **Dex (Dextérité) : 4**

 **Int (Intelligence) : 3**

 **Per (Perception) : 19 (22)**

 **Sag (Sagesse) : 1**

 **Cha (Chance) : -5**

 **Points : 0**

 **Argents : Rien**

-C'est quoi ces statistique de merde ?! Pourquoi j'ai des 1 presque partout ?! Et c'est quoi ce -5 ?! Et oh putain de merde ! J'ai 22 en Perception ! Ça c'est un truc de malade !

 **Bonus : Lâche- Vous êtes un lâche, félicitation !**

 **+2 dans Vit, Agi, Dex et Per tout les 5 niveaux.**

-NARAKU !

 **Malus : Malchanceux- Lady Luck veut vraiment vous emmerder.**

 **-5 en chance jusqu'à ce que la chance soit avec vous.**

-Pourquoi moi ?! Pourquoi ?!

 **Maxence est un homme frustré par Naraku Mugetsu qui l'a envoyé dans un autre monde, avec un pouvoir qui aurait pu être sympa si il y avait de bonnes statistiques de base. Il est perturbé par le fait qu'il ne sait pas comment rentrer chez lui, ni comment se venger. Il espère de tout cœur qu'il ne va pas mourir en cours de route, chose plutôt difficile.**

-...

Je regarde l'herbe par terre. Que c'est beau, de l'herbe, une fois rentré à la maison je vais en semer partout ! Je vais l'arroser dès que j'y penserais. Je souffle de dépit et relève la tête. Bon, ça aurait pu être pire, Naraku aurait pu me mettre encore plus de malus ou me mettre que des 1. Bon, maintenant...

-Compétence ?

 **Compétence :**

 **Esprit du joueur (Niv MAX) :**

 **Permet de rester calme quand ta lâcheté prend le dessus. Ah, ouais, tu es immunisé contre tout ce qui pourrait arriver à ton si faible esprit, remercie le grand Naraku pour cela.**

 **Corps du joueur (Niv MAX) :**

 **Ceci, te donne un corps qui te permet de vivre ta si pathétique vie, comme dans un jeu vidéo, remercie le grand Naraku pour cela.**

 **Furtif (Niv 1) :**

 **Compétence qui peut vous servir à vous faufiler. Peut-être qu'un jour vous deviendrez un ninja, qui sait ?**

 **99% de chance de vous faire repérer**

 **+3 en Agi et Dex tout les 5 niveaux**

 **Cacher (Niv 1) :**

 **Vous permez de vous cacher efficacement comme le lâche que vous êtes.**

 **99% de chance d'être trouver**

 **+3 en Sag tout les 5 niveaux**

 **Courir (Niv 1) :**

 **Vous savez courir, bravo, que voulez-vous que je dise ?**

 **+1 en Vit à chaque niveau**

 **Diversion (Niv 1) :**

 **L'art de faire diversion pour vous, vos alliés et même vos ennemis. Il faut penser à s'améliorer.**

 **1% de chance que votre diversion marche**

 **+3 en Agi et Dex tout les 5 niveaux**

 **Lancer (Niv 1) : 0%**

 **Vous savez lancer des choses comme un enfant pendant une crise de colère.**

 **1% de chance de toucher la cible**

 **Dégâts dépendent de l'objet lancer**

 **+3 en Agi et Dex tout les 5 niveaux**

 **Observer (Niv 50) :**

 **Grâce à votre travail d'informateur vous êtes devenus bon à obtenir des informations sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose en un clin d'œil.**

 **Vous pouvez voir les statistique de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose, vous pouvez avoir un résumé de leur vie et savoir ce qu'il pense de vous.**

 **Observer ne peux pas être utiliser si un personnage a 25 niveau de plus que vous.**

 **Mensonge (Niv 72) :**

 **Les mensonges sont mal, mais vous le faites quand même.**

 **72% de chance que l'on vous croit**

 **-Détection (Niv 87) :**

 **Détecter les mensonges peut servir, même pour vous.**

 **87% de chance de détecter un mensonge**

 **+1 Per tout les 5 niveau**

 **Armes à feu (Niv 5) :**

 **Vous savez tirer avec des armes à feu. Attention ce ne sont pas des jouets, vous pouvez vous faire mal.**

 **5% de chance de toucher la cible**

 **Dégât dépend de l'arme**

 **+3 Dex tout les 5 niveau**

 **Endurance physique (Niv 1) :**

 **Augmente vite cette compétence, tu vas en avoir besoin.**

 **-1 de dégât**

 **+1 en For à chaque niveau**

-JE RETIRE CE QUE J'AI DIT ! CA AURAIT PU ETRE BEUCOUP MIEUX ! ET C'EST QUOI CE JEU QUI SE FOUT DE MA GUEULE?! JE SUIS PLUS QUE NUL ! A part pour observer où je suis niveau 50, mensonge qui est au niveau 72 et détection au niveau 87 mais sinon JE SUIS PUTAIN DE PATHETIQUE ! TU ME LE PAYERAS NARAKU MEME SI JE MEURS EN CHEMIN !

XOXOXOXO

-Bon, reprend ton calme ! Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Pfffff. J'espère que le reste est mieux. Euh, j'imagine que j'ai un titre ?

 **Titre :**

 **L'Informateur- Naraku dans sa grande miséricorde te laisse garder ton titre, si ce n'est pas une grande preuve !**

 **+3 en Per temporaire quand activer**

 **+1 en Per tout les 2 niveaux**

-Une preuve... Une preuve de quoi ?! Mais le jeu à pas tort, Naraku a été sympa sur ce coup. Bon, que je me rappelle mes jeux vidéo... Réputation ?

 **Réputation :**

 **Naraku Mugetsu : Jouet- 100/1000**

-Non, je ne m'énerverais pas. De plus, pourquoi je m'énerverais ? Depuis le temps, je sais à peu près ce que je suis pour Naraku.

 **+10 points de réputation avec Naraku**

Je regarde à nouveau ma page.

 **Naraku Mugetsu : Jouet- 110/1000**

Ouaip, le jeu se fout de ma gueule, à moins que se soit Naraku...

 **+10 points de réputation avec Naraku**

XOXOXOXO

-C'est bon, je suis vraiment calmé. Maintenant, je dois arrêter de faire une telle fixation sur si oui ou non on se fout de moi et qui le fait. Je dois avant tout savoir où je suis.

 **Nouvelle quête**

 **Où suis-je ?**

 **Trouver où Naraku vous a larguer.**

 **Limite de temps : Aucune**

 **50 Exp, Titre- L'explorateur**

 **Acceptez-vous ?**

 **Oui / Non**

-Mais c'est génial ! J'ai même des quêtes ! Bien sur que j'accepte !

Je saute sur mes pieds et commence à danser, trébuche sur une pierre et tombe en entendant un Ping. Je me relève sur mes coudes et vois une notification du jeu.

 **Votre malchance vous a joué un mauvais tour.**

 **-1 HP**

 **Endurance physique a augmenter de 1 niveau**

-NARAKU !

 _VoilàVoilà_

 _ **Bonne journée/après-midi/nuit !**_

 _ **La seule est unique Wylfy Woolf !**_


	2. Chapter 1

_Salut les gens ! C'est la grande Wylfy Woolf qui vous parle ! Je suis ravie de vous présenter le premier chapitre de... Max dans The Game !_

 _Je suis désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps pour poster ce chapitre. Je devais le vérifier à nouveau et le mettre sur mon ordi. Il fallait aussi que je trouve le courage de poster le, hehe... Je voulais aussi vous dire que mon rythme de parution est complètement aléatoire ! Il sera fait selon mon humeur, si je peux le faire et d'autres petits trucs. Désolé pour cela, mais voilà quoi... Bon j'arrête de vous emmerder, DOOOOONC... Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et The Gamer à Sung Sang-Young ! Sinon l'histoire et les OC sont de moi et à moi ! Voilà, voilà !_

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Je me baisse pour éviter une branche et continue ma marche dans la forêt avant de trébucher sur une racine et de tomber.

 **Votre malchance vous à joué un mauvais tour.**

-PUTAIN DE JEU DE MERDE ! VA CREVER AU FOND D'UN PLACARD !

Je me relève et recommence encore une fois ma traverser en fessant attention où je met les pieds. Je marche plusieurs minute sans problème avant de relever ma tête, un peu plus confiant sur le fait que je peux marcher sans tomber et me prend une branche en plein front.

 **Votre malchance vous à joué un mauvais tour.**

-PUTAIN DE BRANCHE DE MERDE !

Furieux je ramasse une pierre et la fracasse le plus fort possible sur la branche qui ploie sous mon coup avant de me revenir en pleine face à toute vitesse.

 **Votre malchance vous à joué un mauvais tour.**

XOXOXOXO

-ENFIN ! ENFIN ! JE SUIS SORTIE DE CETTE PUTAIN DE FORET ! HO PUTAIN YES !

Je m'assoie par terre sans grâce pour reprendre mon souffle et regarde autour de moi. Devant moi, une route de terre, à droite il n'y a que la route, a gauche il y a la route mais il y a quelque chose au bout, sûrement un village. Bon bah, va pour aller à gauche. Je me lève et commence à me mettre en route et m'arrête aussitôt.

-Je me demande... Inventaire !

 **Inventaire**

 **-Chat**

 **-Stylo X5**

 **-Paquet de feutres indélébile X7**

 **-Feuille X10**

 **-Scotch X5**

 **-Carte d'identité**

 **-Bandage X10**

 **-Bouteille d'eau X2**

 **-Paquet de biscuit X3**

 **-Couverture X2**

-Putain... J'avais raison ! J'ai un inventaire ! J'ai un putain d'inventaire ! C'est trop cool ! Par contre un des truc qu'il y a dedans, est moins cool... Même dans un autre monde je dois m'occuper de ce putain de clébard... Au moins, vus qu'il est dans mon inventaire, y vas pas me faire chier, hell yes ! C'est quand même chelou les autres trucs dedans. Ha nan en faite, c'est ce qu'il y a dans sac d'habitude ! C'est assez sympa venant de Naraku.

 **+10 points de réputation avec Naraku**

J'ignore la notification et ferme mon inventaire d'une pensée en riant maniaquement, je pourrait kidnapper n'importe qui sans qu'il crève ! Je pourrais même transporter de la bonne nourriture n'importe où sans problème ! Y'a de l'argent à se faire ! Je ris quelque minute avant de m'arrêter.

-Pause !

J'attends quelques seconde et... Rien. Je suis vraiment déçus... Je suis dans un jeu vidéo et il y a même pas de pause ?

-Pffffff, va falloir faire avec. Je me demande... Option !

 **Option**

 **Pause** on **/off**

 **Inventaire on/** off

 **Carte** on **/off**

 **Mini-carte** on **/off**

 **Donjons** on **/off**

 **Monstre** on **/off**

 **-Autre paramètre-**

 **Indisponible jusqu'au niveau 25**

 **Les paramètre ne peuvent pas être changer avant le niveau 5. Bon jeu et vas crever, connard.**

-Grmglmmgrm... Je suis plus que sûr que c'est pour me faire chier et tu sais quoi ? CA MARCHE PUTAIN DE BIEN ET PUIS QUI TU TRAITE DE CONNARD ?! TU SAIS QUOI ?! TU ME FAIT PUTAIN DE CHIER NARAKU, A UN POINT INIMAGINABLE !

XOXOXOXO

Après avoir, encooooore, crié ma frustration à Naraku, au jeu et à tout les univers, j'ai recommencé à marcher. Plus je m'approche de ce qui me semblais un village, plus je pense que ça en est un. Je le voie pas trop bien mais ça me semble familier, tout comme le paysage. Ça me fait penser un peu à...

 **-5 HP**

 **Endurance physique à augmenter de 5 niveau**

-QUI EST LE CONNARD QUI M'A FAIT TOMBER !

Je m'égosille sur le sol quelques seconde avant de me calmer pour me rappeler ce que j'ai vus. Non-vus serait mieux, je n'ai vus que quatre floues. Je pense que c'était des gens super rapide, pas autant que Naraku mais plus rapide qu'un humain lambda.

-Je suis désoler ! Nous étions si presser de montrer notre jeunesse à tout le village que l'on ne vous avez pas remarquer !

Je lève ma tête que j'avais baisser en réfléchissant est vois un homme qui ressemble beaucoup trop à Maito Gai pour ma santé mental. Dans quoi tu m'a embarquer Naraku ?!

-Ce n'est pas grand chose, j'ai eu pire depuis le début de la journée... J'ai juste la très mauvaise habitude de crier pour tout ou pour rien... Haha...

-Nous sommes ravies que vos flammes de la jeunesse brillent toujours !

Totalement Maito Gai, j'espère qu'il ne vas pas partir dans un de ces discours chelou avec une copie de Rock Lee.

-Hai Gai-sensei ! Nous sommes désoler de vous avoir fait tomber ! Pour vous prouver notre bonne fois, je vais faire 500 pompes ! Si je n'y arrive pas, je ferrais 500 tours du village !

Je regarde le môme horrifié avant de tourner mon regard sur les deux autres personnes pour voir les copies carbone de Tenten et de Neji, je suis dans la merde...

-Ho Lee !

-Gai-sensei !

-Lee !

-Gai-sensei !

Je rêve, ça ne peut être que sa ! Ne me dit pas que je suis dans le monde de Naruto ?! Je prend ma tête entre mes mains en regardant autour de moi comme un fou et aperçois quelque chose au dessus des copies de Naruto. Je regarde mieux au-dessus de la tête du faux Gai, je suis dans la merde.

 **Maito Gai**

 **La bête verte de Konoha**

 **Niveau ?**

Je rêve ! C'est pas possible !

 **Quête terminer ! Je ne vous y pensais pas capable.**

 **Où suis-je ?**

 **Trouver où Naraku vous a larguer.**

 **Limite de temps : Aucune**

 **50 Exp, Titre- L'explorateur**

-Oh, putain de merde !

-Que vous arrive-t-il jeune homme ? Vos flammes de la jeunesse brûlent toujours ?

-Oh, ouais, elles brûlent toujours, comme la vôtre et celles de vos étudiants !

-Oui ! Nos flammes éclipse toute les ténèbres de nos cœur !

Je me relève pendant que Gai fait son monologue et réfléchis vite fais. Donc je suis dans le monde de Naruto, ça veux dire qu'il y a de fort adversaire qui pourrait me tuer en un claquement de doigt, donc je peux mourir à tout moment, donc je dois chercher la protection et donc je peux demander exil à Konoha, devenir fort et rentrer à la maison ! C'est du génie pur ! Je jette un coup d'œil à Gai et ses étudiant et ne voit aucun problème avec eux, à ça sa vas sûrement me poser problème dans le futur, de ce que je peux apprendre je suis avant les examens chunin, donc Naruto doit avoir 11, 12 ans. Cela veut dire que je vais devoir faire face à l'invasion d'Orochimaru, maiiiiiis j'ai quand même la chance de pouvoir devenir ninja de Konoha ! Peut-être, je peux toujours rêver. Ou alors partir et trouver un autre endroit qui pourrais me protéger mais sa ne sera pas aussi amusant que la ville où habite le protagoniste de l'histoire. Quelle choix difficile... Pas du tout mais bon, je vais à Konoha ! Je vais rencontrer Naruto ! Orochimaru ! Garaa ! Et après les examens chunin selon mon humeur je resterais quelque temps dans le village. Oui, je crois que je vais bien m'amuser, je devrais peut-être remercier Naraku ?

 **+10 points de réputation avec Naraku**

Ouais, nan...

-Dites monsieur...

-Appelez moi Gai !

-D'accord Gai-san ! Donc je voulez vous demander, puis-je aller a Konoha avec vous ?

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Je ne savais pas trop comment emmener Maxence à Konoha donc j'ai décidé de lui présenter l'équipe Gai. Aussi si vous ne comprenez pas le raisonnement intérieur de Maxence ce n'est pas trop grave, je me suis moi même perdu quelques fois en l'écrivant et en voulant le comprendre... Mais bon, tans pis. Sinon si vous ne comprenez pas tout ce n'est pas très grave vous allez sûrement comprendre certaines choses plus tard dans l'histoire._

 _Je voulais aussi remercier_ IceFeatherIce _pour sa review qui m'as fais énormément plaisir ! Quand j'ai vus la notification j'avais limite envie de sauter dans tout les sens ! Chose que je ne fais jamais. Donc voilà, merci beaucoup tu m'a illuminée ma journée !_

 _Bon j'arrête de vous ennuyer avec tout mon blabla et je vous dis à la prochaine fois pour la suite des incroyables et malchanceuse aventures de Maxence Shade._

 _La grande et unique Wylfy Woolf !_

 _Bye !_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Bonne nuit les gens ! Comment se passe votre vie ? Moi ? Normal.**_

 _ **Hum, hum, sinon je voulais vous dire... Voici le chapitre 2 ! Vous êtes contents ? Moi aussi ! C'est pas génial ça ? On est tous content ! Je pense... J'ai pas entendus votre réponse... Bof, c'est pas grave vous vous connaissez la réponse !**_

 _ **Oui, oui j'arrête avec mon intro mais d'abord...**_

 _ **Disclaimer ! Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et The Gamer à Sung Sang-Young ! L'histoires et les OCs sont complètement et invariablement à moi donc, pas touche ! Où je vous envoie Chat ! (Même si il est toujours dans l'inventaire de Maxence...)**_

 _VoilàVoilà_

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Whoua ! L'hokage-que-je-viens-de-rencontrer-mais-que-je-connais-depuis-des-années et assis en face de moi ! J'espère que je suis présentable ! Je regarde discrètement mes vêtements eeeeeeeet, pas vraiment... Ils sont déchirés, froissés et couvert de saletés. Voila ce qui se passe quand on traîne dans la forêt avec -5 en chance. Bof, c'est pas comme si ça ne mettais jamais arriver de voir un chef de gang ou de la mafia dans des vêtements non-présentable. Je me demande pourquoi l'Hokage n'a toujours pas parler, sa doit bien faire 5 minutes que l'équipe de Gai est partis. Peut-être qu'il attends que je parle en premier ? Ou alors il me test ? Mais me tester sur quoi ? Oh ! Je m'en fous. Si il veut me tester il le fait puis c'est tout ! 'Tain, il va pas me faire chier longtemps celui là ! Tiens, pourquoi son œil se crispe ? Il en a peut-être marre d'attendre. Je me demande, vus que je ne fait pas partis de Konoha et que j'arrive comme ça, va-t-il me permettre de devenir ninja ? Et même, est-ce que je peux imiter les jutsus des pays élémentaire avec mes pouvoirs ? Ça serait super cool ! Je pourrais faire des clones d'ombre ! Mouais, il faut quand même que j'augmente mon pouvoir pour ça, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir faire beaucoup de choses avec 100 PO. Mon maximum de PO doit augmenter avec l'intelligence si je me rappelle bien de tout les jeux que j'ai fait, normalement. Où alors...

-Bonjour...

-Shade. Je m'appelle Max Shade.

-Bonjour et bienvenu à Konoha Shade-san, on m'a dit que vous vouliez me voire ?

-Oui je voudrais savoir si je peux devenir citoyen de Konoha...

-Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

Merde ! J'ai pas encore réfléchis à ma couverture ! Je dis quoi ?! Je sais !

-Pour continuer le rêve d'Ari !

Haha, l'Hokage a mordu à l'hameçon ! Je souris mentalement et continue mon mensonge.

-Il s'appelait Aritsune Kyo . Il était mon meilleur ami, mon frère, ma seule famille... On était deux orphelins qui voulaient être fort et connus, c'est pour ça qu'il a voulut devenir ninja. Mais un jour... Un jour Ari est tombé malade, je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider... On n'avaient pas d'argent, pas de maison... La maladie à empirer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit paralysé... et... et quelque jour plus tard, il... il est... il est mort. C'est à ce moment, que j'ai juré, que je ferrais TOUT pour accomplir son rêve qui est devenu mien !

Ma prestation a été parfaite ! Je n'ai plus qu'à voir si le Hokage me croit.

 **Mensonge réussi !**

 **Mensonge à augmenter de 1 niveau**

Mon sourire mental s'agrandit, j'ai réussi à duper un Hokage ! C' . ! Maintenant je dois juste me rappeler de mon histoire est ne pas trop entrer dans les détails et tout ira bien.

-Je vous croit mais je ne peut pas mettre le village en danger...

Eh bien il est temps de commencer la phase de culpabilité.

-Je comprend... Je ne suis qu'un pauvre garçon des rues... Personne ne veut de moi... Je pensais que peut-être... Ce n'est rien je vais partir... Merci de m'avoir écouter, je vais trouver un autre endroit pour réaliser notre rêve...

-Attendez, ne parler pas à ma place.

Bingo !

-Vous... Vous voulez dire que vous acceptez que je reste ?!

-C'est ce que je dit mais avant cela il va falloir que quelques un de mes ninjas vérifient si vous n'êtes pas une menace pour Konoha.

-Oh oui bien sur ! Tout que vous voulez Hokage-sama !

J'espère ne pas voir un Yamanaka, je DETESTE les Yamanaka ! Je ne sais même plus pourquoi...

XOXOXOXO

Bien sûr qu'il y a un idiot de Yamanaka, quel chance pourrie... PUTAIN DE -5 ! Alors il y a ce PUTAIN d'Inoichi Yamanaka, Ibiki Morino et je pense qu'il y a l'Hokage derrière la vitre de la salle d'interrogatoire.

-Asseyez-vous.

Sympa l'Ibiki ! Mais bon, pas de bol pour lui, j'ai eu pire avec mon boulot d'informateur.

-Merci ! Vous êtes très aimable !

Je m'assois en tailleur sur la table en lançant à mes deux interrogateurs un sourire éclatant. Il veulent me déstabiliser ? Et bien moi je vais les faire chier. Tiens, ils n'ont pas l'air de m'apprécier surtout Yamanaka. Pour une fois que Naraku m'aide même involontairement.

 **Une nouvelle compétence à été créé « Chieur »**

Je me demande ce que dit la description. J'ai une idée, _Compétence Chieur_.

 **Chieur (Niv 1) :**

 **Une des plus belle chose au monde faire chier les gens, sa marche à tout les coups ! Même si parfois il faut un peu de temps.**

 **10% de chance de faire chier vos victimes**

Super ça marche ! Je peux donner des commandes mental au jeu et voire les compétences individuellement ! En tout cas on vois tout de suite que faire chier les gens est important pour Naraku vus les 10% de départ. Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout.

-Hum, hum ! On ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

-Oh, non tout vas bien ! C'est gentil de demander.

Pour tout dire, je les avais complètement oublier...

-Quel impolie je fais ! Vous pouvez vous asseoir si vous voulez.

Shahahahaha ! La tête qu'il font ! J'a-dore ! Je me demande ce que pense l'Hokage. Bah, je lui demanderais plus tard.

-Sinon, vous voulez me posez des questions je crois ?

Comment je les déstabilise ! Ah nan, Ibiki reste de marbre à mon attitude, je pense qu'il est plutôt amuser en faite.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-C'est impolie.

-Quoi ?!

-Cher Blondie-san, il faut d'abord se présenter avant de demander, c'est la politesse.

Le Blondie nouvellement nommé à l'air de vouloir m'étrangler, je pensais pas qu'il serait si vite sujet à la colère, bonne chose à savoir.

-Comment...

-Inoichi ! Fait ce qu'il te demande !

-Mais... D'accord ! Je suis...

-Je m'appelle Max Shade, je suis scorpion, né le 31 octobre, j'ai 24 ans. J'aime...

-STOP !

Je m'arrête tout de suite et prend un air pitoyable.

-Mais pourquoi ?! Je répondais juste à votre question ! Méchant !

-Mais tu es quoi ?! Un môme ?!

-Cela dépend, pourquoi ?

-Aaaaaaarghh !

-Shahahahaha ! T'es tellement marrant Blondie !

 **Chieur à augmenter de 1 niveau**

XOXOXOXO

-Que viens tu faire ici ?!

-Devenir Roi des Pirates !

-Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule !

-Bon d'accord... Je vais devenir le meilleur Hunter au monde !

-Ibiki ne me retient pas ! Je vais le tuer !

Shahahahaha ! Voir Ibiki empêcher Blondie de me frapper est hilarant !

 **Chieur a augmenter de 1 niveau**

Trop facile, je me surprend moi-même.

-Si tu n'est pas capable de garder ton calme tu part !

-Je me calme.

-Bien, c'est moi qui vais poser les questions maintenant.

Ohoh, Ibiki se tourne vers moi ! S'il te plaît Kami je ne veux pas mourir !

-Pouvez vous nous dire, s'il vous plaît, ce que vous venez faire à Konoha ?

Tiens Ibiki est super sympa ! Je vais répondre à ses questions vus que lui me les pose poliment ! Aussi parce que comme ça, je fait chier Blondie et que je fais le test pour savoir si je suis un danger pour le village ou pas.

-Bien sûr ! Je viens réaliser le rêve d'Ari-chan à sa place !

-Tu ment !

-Pourquoi je mentirais Blondie ? De plus si tu ne me crois pas demande à Hokage-sama, je lui ai déjà dis tout ça.

Heureusement que l'on ne peut pas tuer avec un regard sinon je serais mort, encore. Shahahahaha, si seulement c'était vrai, Naraku serais déjà mort en train de torturer tout le monde en enfer. Mais bon ce n'est qu'un rêve...

 **+10 points de réputation avec Naraku**

Ah ! Même Naraku trouve ça vrai ! Je me demande quand on mange ? Je vais leur poser la question !

-Dites, c'est quand qu'on mange ?

-TU VA MOURIR !

-Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh

Je roule sur la table et tombe par terre pour me cacher derrière.

-Inoichi !

Je me mets à genoux et regarde par dessus la table. Je pense qu'Ibiki va faire sortir Blondie de la salle. Et c'est tout à fait vrai !

-Bye bye Blondie ! A la prochaine, même si je ne veux pas vraiment te revoir ! A part pour te faire chier bien sur !

Tiens c'est de la bave qui sort de sa bouche ?

-Shahahahaha, ri-di-cule ! Shahahahaha !

Oh, maintenant il a des spasmes. Whoua, incroyable ! Je comprend pourquoi Naraku aime faire chier les gens ! C'est tellement... tellement... Bof, je sais plus ce que je voulais dire. Je m'assoie par terre dos à la table, aux ninjas et à la porte.

-Je revient, restez calme s'il vous plaît.

-Oki doki Ibiki !

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Maintenant, quels conneries je vais faire ?

 **Chieur a augmenter de 1 niveau**

-Shahahahaha ! Ce jeu n'est pas si mal en faite.

XOXOXOXO

Je suis très fière de moi, j'ai fais un dessin particulièrement bien fait aux feutres indélébile sur le mur en face de la porte. Alors, il y a un stickman avec de long cheveux blond et un truc bizarre au niveau de la bouche et un deuxième stickman avec un sourire qui sort du rond qui sert de personnage pour moi. J'ai aussi dessiné une table, juste un carré de couleur marron et pour finir un stickman qui à l'air constipé avec une casserole sur la tête. C'est censé représenter Blondie pendant sa crise avec moi souriant malicieusement et Ibiki essayant de ne pas se taper la tête sur le mur. Bon, ça ne ressemble à rien mais c'est le truc parfait pour faire chier les autres ! Au moins grâce à mon dessin j'ai eu la compétence du même nom.

 **Dessin (Niv 1) :**

 **Vous pouvez dessiné aussi bien qu'un enfant de bas âge, un jour peut-être vous serez un artiste, un jour...**

 **1% de ressemblance avec ce que vous avez imaginer.**

 **+2 Dex tout les 5 niveau**

J'ai oublié de signé ! Je me dépêche d'écrire mon nom en bas à gauche de mon dessin et retourne m'asseoir sur la table. Je crois que j'oublie quelque chose... Je sais ! Ah nan, je sais pas en faite... Bof, c'est pas grave. Sinon je me demande quand vas revenir Ibiki cela doit bien faire 10 minutes qu'il est partis avec Blondie. Je m'ennuie... Je me demande si le jeu à d'autre truc en réserve pour moi.

-Heure ? Nan, horloge ? Date ? Rien ? Bof, ça ne sert pas à grand chose de toute façon. Je sais ! Je vais m'entraîner ! Je suis un génie pur et simple ! Aller on commence par 20 pompes ! Après je vais courir 20 fois autour de la table ! Je vais aussi travailler ma souplesse en fessant des étirement pendant 20 minutes ! Je devrais peut-être commencer par ça...

XOXOXOXO

-Fatiguer ! Ah, nan je le suis plus, merci le jeu ! Il est utile parfois. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à regarder les notifications que j'ai eu !

 **Youhou, vous avez fait des étirements pendant 20 minutes +2 Agi.**

 **Pour avoir courus autour d'une table 20 fois comme un con +2 Vit.**

 **Courir à augmenter de 1 niveau**

 **Courir à augmenter de 1 niveau**

 **Vous avez fait 20 pompes, c'est impressionnant +2 For.**

-C'est trop cool ! J'ai gagné 6 point et 2 niveau à courir ! C'était facile, la prochaine fois ne le sera pas autant. Pfffffff, ça me désespère déjà.

En plus Ibiki n'est toujours pas revenu, il aurait quand même pus m'apporter quelque chose à boire ! -Je m'ennuiiiiiiiiiiis ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire à part m'entraîner ! Pfffffffff, bon bah, c'est partis pour l'entraînement, cette fois-ci je vais améliorer ma dextérité ! Je dois faire quoi ?

Je réfléchis quelques minutes avant d'avoir une illumination.

-Je sais ! Écrire de la main gauche ! Je suis toujours autant un génie pur et simple ! Inventaire ! Alors une feuille et un stylo, c'est partis !

XOXOXOXO

-J'ai finis ! Et voilà, un magnifique alphabet écris de la main gauche !

 **Vous devez bien vous faire chier +1 Dex.**

-Yes ! Plus un Dex !

 **Une nouvelle compétence à été créé « Ambidextre »**

-Shahahahaha, c'est qui le plus fort ? It's me ! Ha ! Vous pensiez que j'allais dire que c'est Bibi le plus fort, et bah non ! Shahahahaha !

XOXOXOXO

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Je pense avoir une idée, je peux essayer d'utiliser mes pouvoirs. Tout d'abord trouver la source en moi, cela veux dire méditation.

Je me lève de ma position coucher pour m'asseoir en tailleur sur la table. Je ferme les yeux et respire calmement. Je vide ma tête de toutes pensées parasite et cherche ce petit quelque chose en moi. Je regarde en moi de plus en plus profondément jusqu'à ne plus ressentir le monde autours de moi. Tout d'un coup tout mon esprit est envahie de ténèbres me déconcentrant de ma transe mais j'arrive à reprendre mon calme à tant. Je prend une profonde inspiration est me plonge dans cette noirceur pour continuer à chercher la source de mes pouvoirs jusqu'à ressentir un vent glacé venir dans ma direction. Je souris mentalement et dirige tout mon esprit sur cette sensation. Maintenant, je vais essayé de créer une flamme dans ma main. Sauf que je ne sais pas du tout comment faire... Tans pis je vais essayer de plusieurs façon. Je lève ma main droite parallèlement au sol paume vers le haut. J'imagine une flamme dans ma main et me concentre sur cette idée. Rien. Bon, soit je ne le fait pas assez bien, soit je ne fais pas la bonne chose. Ça m'énerve ! Je recommence et échoue encore, je recommence pour de nouveau échouer.

-BORDEL JE DOIS FAIRE QUOI POUR REUSSIR ?!

Je me réveille en sursaut de ma transe et tombe de la table.

-MERDE !

Je me lève et m'assoie sur ma chaise en posant mes pieds sur la table et en mettant mes mains derrière la tête. Je lève les yeux de la table et vois une notification.

 **Une nouvelle compétence à été créé « Méditation »**

-Bon tout sa n'aura pas servie à rien. Compétence Méditation.

 **Méditation (Niv 1) :**

 **Te permet de méditer... Tu veux que je te dise quoi d'autre ?!**

 **Régénère 0,5 HP par seconde**

 **Régénère 0,5 PO par seconde**

 **+1 Int et +1 Sag tout les 5 niveau**

C'est pas trop mal comme compétence. Je vais penser à l'améliorer. Mais ça ne m'aide pas à utiliser mes pouvoirs... Eh ! Je les sens ! Maintenant que je les ai trouver je sens là, au fond de moi cette étrange sensation ! Je ferme les yeux et essaye de déplacer cette énergie jusqu'à ma main droite que j'ai placé face à moi. C'est lent mais je sens que ça marche ! Je pose mes deux pieds à terre et me concentre plus fort à déplacer mes pouvoirs. Arrivé à ma main, je l'imagine sortir de ma main pour former une flamme. Je sens que quelque chose sa passe mais tout s'arrête d'un coup. J'ouvre les yeux et souris comme le chat devant le canaris. Pouvoir, pouvoir, je vais bientôt t'utiliser ! Shahahahaha ! Je ferme à nouveau les yeux et recommence tout le processus. Au moment où j'essaye à nouveau de matérialiser une flamme je ressent à nouveau ce quelque chose ! Loin de me déconcentrer je fais tout mon possible pour garder cette sensation et former ma flamme. Eeeeeet là ! J'ouvre les yeux et la je vois... Une flamme ! Une putain de flamme est dans ma main ! Bon, elle vient de disparaître mais c'est putain de trop cool.

 **Une nouvelle compétence à été créé « Manipulation des Pouvoirs »**

-Shahahahaha ! J'ai réussis ! J'ai réussis ! Shahahahaha !

 _VoilàVoilà_

 _ **Alors comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Je me suis amusée comme une folle à l'écrire ! Les idées venaient comme ça et pouf le chapitre 2 !**_

 _ **Maintenant je veux remercier**_ **invité(e)** ** _pour ce « j'aime » qui m'a fais plaisir ! Je veux aussi remercier_ Bigboss l'invité _pour son commentaire qui m'a lui aussi fait beaucoup plaisir ! Merci beaucoup vous ne savez pas à quelle points cela me fais plaisir de voir que des gens lisent mon histoire et qu'il la commente !_**

 _ **Sinon, je voulais aussi vous dire que j'ai corrigé mon prologue et que j'ai mis son disclaimer. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais voilà.**_

 _ **Et pour finir (enfin se disent-ils), j'ai l'immense plaisir (whoua j'arrête pas de dire plaisir ! Je l'ai dejà dis... Eumh...4 fois ! 5 si on compte ma parenthèse), donc j'ai l'immense honneur de vous dire que j'ai écris des Hors-Séries sur Maxence, Naraku et quelques fois Chat. Ces petites histoires sont en plus de cette histoire donc pas d'inquiétude si vous ne voulez pas les lire. Mais si vous voulez savoir comment se sont rencontrer Maxence et Naraku, d'où viens Chat vous allez adorer ! Si cela vous intéresse ça s'appelle (roulement de tambour)**_ **Hors-Séries !** ** _, original nan ?_**

 _ **J'arrête de vous emmerder, bonne nuit à tous !**_

 _ **L'original et talentueuse Wylfy Woolf !**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Salutation humanniste ! C'est moi ! Wylfy Woolf ! Je suis ici, en ce moment même ! Pour vous annoncer l'arriver du chapitre 3 de Max dans The Game !**_

 _ **Alors, je vous préviens tout de suite ce chapitre ne sera pas l'un dezs plus passionnant, mais ne vous en faite pas ! Le 4 s'annonce plein d'amusement et de malheur pour Maxence !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui vont lire !**_

 _ **Disclaimer ! Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et The Gamer à Sung Sang-Young ! L'histoires et les OCs sont complètement et invariablement à moi.**_

 _VoilàVoilà_

 **Chapitre 3 :**

J'éteins la flamme que j'avais crée et regarde mes notifications.

 **Manipulation des Pouvoirs à augmenter de 1 niveau**

 **Manipulation des Pouvoirs à augmenter de 1 niveau**

 **Manipulation des Pouvoirs à augmenter de 1 niveau**

-Donc, j'ai augmenté cette compétence de 3 niveau en 30 minutes. Donc, j'ai augmenté cette compétence de 1 niveau toute les 10 minutes. Ce jeu est complètement cheater ! C'est trop super méga trop cool ! Merci Naraku ! S'il te plaît ne change pas ça ! Please ! Je t'accorderais 1 faveur !

-…

-2 faveurs ?

-3 faveurs ?!

 **+10 points de réputation avec Naraku**

-Super ! Je pense quand même que je vais le regretter... Pas grave tant que le jeu ne change pas ! Maintenant, que vais-je faire ? C'était marrant de dessiner sur le mur... Je devrais peut-être le cacher d'ailleurs, j'ai pas vraiment envie que l'on me demande comment je l'ais fais... Et j'ai surtout pas envie qu'ils découvrent tout de suite ce que j'ai fais, où serais l'amusement sinon ?

Je me lève de ma chaise et regarde dans mon inventaire.

-Mmm... Je sais !

Je prend du scotch et une couverture de mon inventaire et scotch cette dernière sur le mur.

-Mouais la couverture est juste noire et le scotch bleu... Je sais à nouveau !

Je pose ma main droite sur la couverture et me concentre sur mes pouvoirs pour changer sa couleur du même gris que le mur. Je laisse juste le scotch pour que les ninjas trouve mon dessin, ce serait con d'avoir dessiné ces magnifique stickman et que personne ne les voit. En parlant de ninjas est-ce que Ibiki à laissé quelqu'un pour me surveiller ?

-Ce serait emmerdant si la réponse est oui, mais ça serait encore plus emmerdant pour les ninjas. Qui laisse un prisonnier... Je veux dire un étranger sans surveillance ? Mouais, j'ai juste à crée une capacité pour pouvoir détecter les gens et le tour est joué ! Je suis tellement intelligent ! J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un con finis après cette phrase... Bof pas grave ! Donc ma compétence.

Je m'assois à nouveau sur la table en tailleur et me concentre sur mon pouvoir. Je pense à l'éjecter de mon corps et me focalise sur la détection. Rien.

-Bon bah, j'imagine que je dois recommencer.

XOXOXOXO

 **Ping ! Ping !**

-Euh...

J'ouvre mes yeux, que j'avais fermé pour me concentrer et regarde mes nouvelles notifications.

 **Une nouvelle compétence à été crée « Détection »**

-Super !

 **Manipulation des pouvoirs à augmenter de 1 niveau**

-Encore plus super ! Alors **Détection**!

Une vague de pouvoirs invisible sort de mon corps et vas dans toute les directions et revient vers moi quasiment tout de suite. Rien, ça m'arrange.

-Pas mal, vraiment pas mal. Par contre ces ninjas sont plutôt con. Naraku m'a-t-il larguer dans un monde de Naruto avec des cons ? C'est à méditer. _**Compétence Détection**_ **.**

 **Détection (niv 1) :**

 **Permet de détecter toute présence humaine ou animal. Tu m'impressionne, je ne te pensait pas capable de crée une compétence aussi utile.**

 **Porter de 10m**

 **+2 Per tout les 5 niveaux**

-C'est SU-PER ! C'est trop génial ! Shahahaha ! Shaha...

-Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Je regarde derrière moi, donc vers la porte, et vois... Ibiki ! Personne ne sans serait douté !

-Pas du tout, pas du tout ! Mais allez-y asseyez-vous !

-Merci quel gentilhomme.

-Je sais, je sais, pas besoin de me le dire, c'est trop d'honneur.

Je me tourne face au ninja et lui souris, il me souris et mon sourire s'agrandit.

-Alors, comment votre ami, collègue, assistant ?

-Ne vous en faite pas pour lui, il a eu une dure semaine.

-Hoooooo, d'accord. Sinon je me demandais, j'étais surveillé pas vrai ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Curiosité.

-Eh bien pour tout vous dire oui.

 **Mensonge détecter**

 **Détection mensonge à augmenter de 1 niveau**

-Hein ok, super. Il ou elle s'appelle comment ?

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir.

-Je sais. Sinon, c'est quand que je peux partir ? Parce que je ne veux pas dire hein ! Mais je m'ennuie comme un cactus dans le désert.

J'aime cette expression ! Je vais la garder !

-Pendant qu'Inoichi-san était ausculter j'ai parlé avec l'Hokage et il vous à permis de devenir citoyen de Konoha...

-C'est super trop cool !

-...et il vous permettra de devenir ninja...

-C'est encore plus génial !

-...après une probation de 6 mois...

-Howwww, pourquoi ?

-...suite à ces 6 mois ont vous considérera digne de confiance...

-6 mois c'est trop long !

Je lève les bras en l'air et me renverse en arrière pour finir par me cogne la tête.

 **Votre malchance vous à joué un mauvais tour**

-Mmm...

Je fais la moue et me rassoit en jetant un coup d'œil à Ibiki. Son regard fait peur... Je crois ? J'ai tellement vus de regard noir et autres que je suis immunisé. Attend... C'est quelque chose de mental ça, pas vrai ? Ça veux dire que ma compétence esprit du joueur y est un peu pour quelque chose !

 **Bravo ! Fantastico ! Alucinante ! +1 Int**

-Pfff...

J'ai une putain de probation de 6 mois avant d'être accepté et je ne peux même pas gueuler sur le jeu... Quel triste vie.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ?

Je regarde Ibiki d'un aire vide avant de me reprendre.

-Ouais, je fais comment pour l'argent ? Je ne suis qu'un gamin des rues, je n'ai rien. Et est-ce que j'aurais un logement ? Puis-je me trouver un travail ? Comment vais-je manger ? 'Mon ventre gargouille pour montrer son approbation.' Comment vais-je faire pour m'habiller ? 'Je regarde mes vêtements.' Ça ne vas vraiment pas !

Ibiki soupire avant de se pencher en avant pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux.

-Nous avons parler de touts cela avec l'Hokage. Un logement libre vous sera donner avec un loyer chaque mois jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez un emploie. C'est comme ça que vous pourrez manger et vous habiller.

Mmm... Ils se rendent compte qu'ils ne m'ont pas donner de limites de temps pour trouver un boulot ? Je me demande si cela est fait exprès ou pas. Mais bon, cela m'arrange plutôt. Je vais gagner de l'argent en ne faisant absolument rien, le rêve !

-Ohhh ! C'est super sympa ça ! Je peux voire l'Hokage ? Je veux le remercier ! Et le remercier une deuxième fois ! Et peut-être une troisième fois ! Et qui sais...

-Une quatrième fois ?

-Nan, j'allais dire j'allais sûrement le remercier qu'une seule fois en faite. Hey ! Ton œil fait un truc chelou !

Ibiki prend un profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux avant pour se reprendre en mains et me regarde plutôt bizarrement. Je me demande à quel moment il vas craquer ? Ce sera sûrement aussi amusant que... que... Je n'ai absolument rien d'autre à comparer... Tans pis.

 **Ping !**

 **Nouvelle quête**

 **Craquer ou pas craquer ?**

 **Vous avez découvert un nouveau but ultime ! Faire craquer le légendaire Ibiki Morimo !**

 **Limite de temps : Aucune**

 **500 Exp, +100 points de réputation avec Anko Mitarashi , 2 500 yens, +5 points dans chieur**

 **Échec : La mort, tu pensais à quoi ? Un Cookie ? Mmm... Cookie...**

 **Acceptez-vous ?**

 **Oui / Non**

Eh bien, malgré la menace de mort, j'accepte ! Ce sera amusant en plus d'être utile, c'est super ! Mais on verra ça plus tard, j'ai envie de découvrir mon nouveau chez moi ! Je descend de la table et m'approche de la porte pour l'ouvrir et me faire arrêter par une main sur mon poignet.

-Pourquoi ?

-Peut-être parce-que vous êtes dans une salle d'interrogatoire en compagnie d'un jounin, chef de T et I.

-Mouais ok... C'est quoi T et I ? Trampoline et Innovation ?

J'aime ça ! Les trampolines c'est marrant ! Tu saute et saute et saute et saute et... ouais, j'arrête.

-Non ce serait plutôt Torture et Interrogation.

Je pense que son sourire est censé faire peur.

-Tu me prend pour un débile ?

-De quoi ?

-T'es bizarre, je savais que ça voulais dire torture et machin.

Je lui souris et recule pour le laisser passer. Il ouvre la porte sans même me jeter un regard, quel malpolie ! Ignorer son invité ainsi ! C'est une honte ! Mais bon c'est la vie, il y a des personne avec une éducation comme moi et des gens non instruit comme ce pauvre homme. Quel enfance difficile il a du avoir... Je ne le prend absolument pas en pitié ! La pitié, la pitié n'est pas amusante ! Je regarde autours de moi, il y a pas mal de monde ici. Dans l'anime on ne le voie pas vraiment. Ça se voie que ce sont des ninjas, il n'ont pas arrêter de me fixer depuis que je suis sortie de ma salle. Ils me regardent tous avec méfiance, sauf les trois là-bas avec curiosité et lui là-bas qui me regarde avec haine, je me demande pourquoi. Maaaaa, je m'en fous. Tiens juste pour les emmerder je vais leur faire un grand sourire ! Bon, par contre ils vont encore plus se méfier de moi, maiiiiiis faire chier des gens est quand même beaucoup plus amusant !

 **Chieur a augmenter de 1 niveau**

C'est plutôt pas mal. J'aime bien le jeu !

XOXOXOXO

Je ne pensais pas que cet endroit était aussi grand ! Ça fait bien 10 minutes qu'on marche ! En plus, ici, tout se ressemblent murs gris, sols gris, tout est gris ici et pas un beau gris ! C'est un gris sale, pas beau du tout ! Et attends ! Ibiki se dirige bien vers une porte ? Ouais je vais enfin sortir d'ici ! Ibiki ouvre la porte ! C'est incroyable ! Que vas faire notre candidat ! Eh bah... Rien parce que nous ne sommes pas dans un jeu télévisé ! Mais je peux vous dire avec ébahissement que notre non-participant viens de sortir dans la rue, et que moi Max Shade votre présentateur préférer vas lui aussi sortir à l'air libre ! Et je vais peut-être arrêter d'être présentateur dans ma tête... Même pour moi c'est chelou. Je me rapproche d'Ibiki et me range à ses côtés.

-Hey ! Je me demande, je vais être loger où ?

-...

-Quoi ? Quelque chose ne vas pas ? Il faut me le dire tu sais ! Faut pas être timide voyons ! On dit de moi que j'écoute très bien ! En plus, je suis très bon à garder les secret !

A part pour de l'argent et d'autre petite chose mais bon, le boulot d'informateur et tout ça.

-J'allais vous répondre Shade-san...

-Appelle moi Max ! Je préfère les non-formalité !

-Si vous le voulez Max-san. Donc comme j'allais le dire...

Je pense qu'il veux me faire passer un message par son regard. Maiiiiiiiiis comme cela ne m'intéresse pas du tout je vais l'ignorer.

-...vous serez logé dans un immeuble près de la tour Hokage.

-Vraiment ? C'est trop classe !

-Si vous le dite. En tout cas, nous voici arriver.

-Wouha ! Un immeuble ! Incroyable !

-Je suis ravi que voir cet immeuble vous rend joyeux.

-Comment ça ? C'est juste un immeuble pas de quoi s'extasier. Tu est plutôt étrange.

-Mmh, je n'ai rien dis.

-Si tu le dis. Dis. Dis.

-Que faite vous ?

-Pas grand chose et vous ? Vous ? Vous ?

Je passe devant le ninja sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et ouvre la porte de mon désormais de mon nouveau immeuble ! Je crois que cette phrase ne veux pas dire grand chose... Mais bon, pourquoi pas. Je me tourne vers mon compagnon de route.

-Alooooors, dans quel appartement vais-je vivre ? Et combien de loyer vais-je avoir ? Dois-je payer mon appartement ? Si oui, combien ? Et, est-ce que mon appartement est meublé ? Est-ce qu'i manger ?

Il s'approche de moi et me donne une enveloppe avnt de commencer à partir.

-Je peux avoir mes réponse s'vous plaît ?

-Votre appartement se trouve au dernier étage, la porte au bout du couloir à droite. Vous avez un loyer de 5 000 yens, l'appartement sera payer jusqu'à ce que vous aillez un emploie. Il est dejà meublé et il a été approvisionner pour 1 semaine de nourriture avant notre arriver. Avez-vous d'autre question ?

-Nan, je pense pas... En tout cas merci de m'avoir donner c'est, si précieuse, informations, cela a été sympathique.

Ibiki me regarde quelques seconde avant de se détourner pour retourner au centre de T et I. je rentre dans l'immeuble et... il n'y a pas d'ascenseur. En même temps pas sur que ça existe dans Naruto... Bon bah, j'ai juste à tout monter par les escaliers. Super ! Si je dois monter et descendre ces escaliers tout les jours autant faire quelque chose d'utile en même temps. Je me place face aux escaliers et me mets en position et cours comme un dératé. Grâce à ma bonne idée, je vais augmenter mon Vit et ma compétence courir. Si je fais ça tout les jours je serais l'homme le plus rapide du monde en un rien de temps !

 _VoilàVoilà_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Parce que moi oui ! En même tant ce serais un peu con si je n'aime pas ce que j'écris...**_

 _ **Je voudrais... Nan je veux remercier Touka-chan pour suivre mon histoire ! Merci ! Tu est la première à le faire ! Ça me fais plus que super plaisir !**_

 _ **Bon je ne sais plus quoi dire alors, je vous laisse ! Bonne journée/nuit à tous et à toute**_

 _ **Bye !**_


End file.
